


Control Issues

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Natasha’s been watching Pepper.<br/>Disclaimer: Stan Lee, et all own this, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Issues

Natasha Romanov becomes aware of their relationship very early on. Despite their obvious hostilities toward each other, there is also a great deal of affection and, even more so, love. The fact that Stark and Potts are squabbling doesn’t really matter as far as Natasha can tell and she includes the information in her report to Fury. 

Fury reads it over and glances at Natasha. “So, Potts wears the pants in the relationship?” 

Natasha flips her eyebrow up. “I think they might take turns.” 

Fury snorts in response. “Keep an eye on them.”

She does, as much as she can, doing the kind of job she does. Stark’s easier to keep track of, being far more high-profile than Potts. Potts is the one who _notices_ she’s being monitored and contacts Natasha directly, inviting her to a lunch. 

“So, you’ve been watching Tony and me,” she says, when champagne has been poured and their waiter has their orders and the discreet restaurant noises cover their discussion (as well as the noise-suppressor Natasha wears, in case someone tries to record their conversation). “Mind telling me why?” 

Natasha isn’t (much) surprised Potts figured it out. She sips at her champagne and considers and discards a great many lies, finally deciding on the truth. “Fury asked me to.” 

“Why?” Potts is blunt, probably from having to deal with Stark for so long. Cutting through his BS would lead to a lot of bluntness, as far as Natasha is concerned. “I mean, why me?” 

Of course, Tony would be easily explained. “He didn’t say. But if I had to make a guess – and this is only a guess – I’d say you made an impression.” 

Potts’s brows sweep down in a not-necessarily-pleased way. “I did?” 

“You are better at controlling Tony Stark than anyone else, including the military, the press, and Fury.” 

That makes Potts smirk for a split second though she hides it by tapping her napkin against her mouth. “Is that so?” 

“It’s in my report,” Natasha says with a smirk of her own. 

Potts raises her flute and taps it against Natasha’s. “To the power of women.” 

“Here, here.” And they drink and enjoy their lunch and if Natasha still keeps an eye on Potts, it’s more to keep in touch with a friend.

And, well, Potts might eventually need some help with Stark one day.


End file.
